Bloodied Twilight
by Vauss
Summary: Ever wondered why the Tactician was found in the Plains of Sacae. Here's my version and life of my tactician, her name will be revealed in the first chapter. Hints of JaffarxTactician and later on LloydxTacticianxKent Kinda of a Triangle
1. Prologue

Dark shadows concealed the glade, though the lake shimmered with the bright moonlight. The lake was at the far left of the glade, while the grass was becoming the dead yellowish color. There were tints of green in the changing season, though crimson and amber were the dominant coloring.

The trees bent, branches screaming in protest, the wind whipped into frenzy. Leaves became a dangerous dome around the glade, causing an updraft of detached grass to join them in the air. Their dance, a dance of final life, was drastically becoming more frenzied as moments went on.

Rain drove through the dome of leaves and grass, causing an explosion of reactions. The leaves that were still attached to the trees were torn away from the branches that brought them life. Silent devastation vibrated through the animals and two combatants that were in the vicinity of the glade.

The shy, wary deer stepped, slightly out of the shadows and safety of the line of trees. The deer's large, bright eyes focused on the threats, though they had gone unnoticed. Those of the wing, who had bravery, courage and gluttony, screamed their outrage and eagerness into the clearing. The deer herd vanished into the trees, bleating their sudden terror. The atmosphere in the glade transformed into blood lust.

The bird of carrion squawked in delight, ignoring their noble counterparts reprimanding screeches. Their dark feathers suddenly becoming an explosion as their noble counterparts slammed into them, while they sat upon the branches. What happened to the safety of the forest? Was the few question reverberating through every animal's bodies. Where had gone the order?

A large feline shape emerged, dark oaken eyes glittering. The feline would end this madness, being the sole heiress of this territory. She felt the roar begin within the confines of her abdomen, surging with power, anger and disgust as the roar started becoming more pronounced. The roar had such ferocity, it stopped the animals attacks, froze everything in place. She felt the settlement of the animals, though the bloodlust spiked. She narrowed her almond shaped gaze, lashing her great tail.

Lightening flashed into the air, as it had become a storm. Were there divine powers or celestial beings controlling this atmosphere, intervening in any attempt to cease this occurrence? The raindrops became heavier and dense as thunder rumbled in the distance, rolling in closely.

Steel flashed cruelly as revealed by their withdrawal from their sheathes. A dark stony metallic shine glinted darkly on the south side while a blizzard-storm shine appeared on the north side.

Two sets of human orbs darkened as they focused on each other. A bright eerie silvery-teal while the other was a dark blood oaken. As contrasting and warring as the shades of their eyes, their skins were as well.

The eerie silvery-teal eyed being had ashen, porcelain-like skin tone with apparent scars. The face was entirely feminine, nearly angelic, though the expression was dark and controlled. Her lips were pale with a touch of rose tint, while her cheekbones were a little more angular, giving the impression of a feline. A pronounced scar ran from underneath the bottom of the rightside her jaw line to the left side of her eyebrow. She lifted her black-leathered gloved hand, which the cuff was tight while the rest was loose fitting, to fully take her hood off. She had hair as dark as a raven's wing, black as sin, which reflected beautifully from the pale moonlight. She lowered her hand and un-locked the collar on her cloak. She wrapped her fingers along the snapping side of the collar to throw her cloak off. Her clothing was simple yet masculine. She wore a tight shirt that was sleeveless, yet baggy around her torso. Her pants were tight around the thighs and loose starting at the knees, being tucked in by the half-calved black boots she wore. A silvery insignia glittered across her back, it seemed to be of a dragon.

Her opponent did the same, in a similar manner. He pulled his hood off to reveal himself. There was a beige-sandy colored bandana that complimented his dull fiery crimson hair, which was spiked backwards and upwards. His face seemed to be smooth and with out any visible scars. His skin tone was dark and extremely sun-kissed, though it was a natural tone. He shrugged his shoulders, allowing the cloak to part and give his arms freedom. His shirt was a dark canvas colored, though it was skin-tight. It revealed his toned muscles, and a few scars ran across his arms. His pants were a dark woodsy color that was baggy from underneath the sash that kept his pants upright. There was an insignia of a Phoenix on the front of his shirt. His boots were similar to hers, though modified to allow freer movement. He had a dragon-skin belt that held his hand and half sword/daggers on either hip. The hilts jutted out, revealing a scimitar appearance, though there were rubies at the end of the hilt. The handle was gold engraved with the phoenix and a wind motion around the insignia.

"My Children of Death." A rumble surrounded. "Should one of you lose…" The voice trailed off, seemingly in the direction of the female combatant, for her exhaustion showed only to the unknown speaker. "You will no longer have my protection and will lose memory of your service to me." There was a bloody silver haze that seemed to appear and surround the field. "Your suppressed emotions and slight memories will surface." The voice decreed, both combatants feeling the magic swirling through their already weary bodies.

"NOW FIGHT!" The command whipped into the atmosphere like two swords screaming against each other.

Both male and female surged forward, they were only a flicker of movement to any human, whether trained or not. Two hand and half swords against a double-ended blade.

The only sound was the muscles popping against the force each other were emitting. Their eyes locked, the atmosphere and temperature dropped to near freezing temperatures. The double-ended blade lightly scratched the earth, as if a soft lover's caress. Both did a shoving motion to gain momentum to leap backwards.

A quick succession of clicks revealed that the double-ended blade could become two silver blades. A small, amused smirk made its way across their stoic expressions. The crimson-haired male leapt into the air after lowering himself. He spun his blades around his finger-tips before wrapping his fingers on the hilts with the edge of the blades faced forward.

The female lowered her blades to the sides of her thighs before she raised her arms to shoulder height. She went into a slight crouch, leaning backwards to give herself a better maneuvering position. She lightly dragged her right foot in a backwards motion that was equal with her shoulder. She then pushed herself off the balls of her feet to do a difficult back flip.

One of the daggers was only a scant centimeter from where her neck used to be, while the other was swung in a wide arc, where her breasts and shoulders were. She flipped the blades around in her small, petite hands. She swung her arm back, while arcing the other to the direction of her opponent.

The male dropped, swinging his left leg, tripping the female before him. He surged forward, pushing himself forward on the balls of his heels. Just a scant second more and he would have sliced her shoulder open, had she not pushed herself away with her blade. The tip of the blade had caught the bridge of his nose, causing a small rivulet of blood to drip down his face.

A low hiss if irritation escaped the male, though his eyes flashed. _Weakness. _He thought while pushing himself to stand up right. He sensed the exhaustion, after so many years of battling side-by-side… He narrowed his eyes in self-disgust, self-hatred. His eyes darkened as he retreated a few steps, still holding his sword-daggers up at chest height.

He lowered his head for a moment, allowing his hair to conceal his eyes. He inhaled meditatively, exhaling in the same manner. He opened his eyes and narrowed them upon his opponent, knowing she had done the same. They were once allies, they were once companions and lovers of a sort… Now it was finished as their Master and Lord had decreed. There were no attachments allowed, nor condoned when given an order. Only victory and success were their options. Failure meant death, even if they were his children. He raised his head, high and distant once again.

_ No familiarity… An enemy standing… _Traveled through both their thoughts, to reveal the unison and upbringing they both had. _Any enemy standing, is a failure. _Was their last coherent thought as companions, as kindred souls.

_ Separation. _The two combatants were aggravated at an alien feeling running through their veins. Was this the cost of attachment…

They surged forward again, this time to deliver the death blow… To kill…


	2. Chapter 1: Castle Caelin

Chapter 1: The Eve before Re-Taking Castle Caelin

* * *

A billowing, charcoal-black cloak whipped upwards with the strengthening wind. Pure obsidian strands of hair were pulled free from underneath the hood. Opening the eye-lids into narrowed slits, revealed eerie silvery-teal orbs. The shine was unnatural as well as animalistic, blinking away the dryness. "Lady Lyndis." The person greeted in a whispery-sultry voice, obviously feminine. She raised her hand, knuckle gloves slightly concealing the deathly ashen skin, to pull back the hood. The rest of her hair was tied back into a low bun that was tied loosely.

The young Sacaean woman recoiled in surprise, her beautiful evergreen eyes flickering in slight fear. She raised her hand and brushed her bangs away from her tanned features. "Artemis!" She greeted, out of habit. She had a bark colored cloak wrapped around her shoulders. "How did you _know?_" She left the rest of the question silent and unfinished. _-Without me making any noise, that I was coming from behind?- _

Artemis, the woman with the charcoal-black cloak, smirked with amusement. "The branches, as well as the grass beneath your feet gave you away." She explained her voice at an even, conversational tone. There was a hard, reprimanding edge to her voice, when she spoke again. "Why aren't you resting?"

Lyndis stepped in front of Artemis, her evergreen eyes flashing in worry and deep thought. "Because you're out here yourself." She replied as an excuse. When those silvery-teal eyes narrowed at her, she slightly shivered. Something _deep _down, instinctually, screamed that Artemis was more dangerous than a caged, injured animal or any enemy soldier. "I-I-I..." Her eyes started brimming with tears, guilt showing brightly. "I see _their _faces!" She sobbed and threw herself at the young, brilliant tactician; whom saved their lives, countless times, over the past few months.

Surprise flickered for a moment within her, normally stoic expression. She gave the sobbing woman, a comforting hair petting, running her fingers through the long emerald-jade hair. "Not to sound heartless or cruel-"

"Lady Lyndis!" A panicked voice echoed throughout the small copse. It was the voice of the young Pegasus Knight, Florina.

"You always will." Artemis finished in a lower voice. "Unless you accept your role, now as a Lady, it will destroy who you are. It is you or them." She murmured into the, still shaking, Lyndis's hair. "You have to kill and fight in the wars before peace will ever come to Caelin." She easily righted the young Lady. "Now, prove to the world of both your heritages. The honorable Caelin and the proud Sacaean."

Lyndis's eyes searched Artemis's, seeking the truth and belief behind the metallic sheen. She gave a brief nod, a small hiccupping escaping her throat. "But I didn't want this!" She whispered brokenly to Artemis.

"Life has dealt you a harsh and unforgiving blow..." Artemis hissed angrily at Lyndis, angry and disgusted at the self-pity, Lyndis was exuding and revealing. "Rise above this selfishness, you are a **lordling**!" She spun on the balls of her feet and vanished into the shadows.

Lyndis recoiled as if she had been slapped. Tears spilled over and she slid to the grass. A loud sob escaped her throat, burying her face into the palms of her hands. She shook her head in denial and hurt, yet feeling as if she felt betrayed by Artemis's outburst of anger.

This was how Florina had found the young Lady. She rushed to Lyndis, wrapping her arms around the slightly older woman. She whispered incoherent reassuring apologies and comforts into Lyndis's ear. She pulled Lyndis to her shoulder and slowly began rocking the distraught woman. "Come on Lady Lyndis!" Florina's soft, encouraging voice urged the sobbing woman. "We have to return to camp, before Kent and Sain begin their shifts!" She murmured softly, while helping Lyndis to her feet.

Lyndis wiped the tears away from her eyes with the back of her hands. She looked at Florina, her eyes still glittering with the unshed tears. She blinked, once and twice then she shook her head. _I will prove to Desirae that I'm not __**weak! **_She thought, determined to disprove her moment of weakness.

Florina smiled hopefully at Lyndis, her light lavender eyes shining brightly. She stood and held her hand out to Lyndis. A sign of friendship and a sign of an unspoken vow to stand next to her. "Let's go." She murmured quietly to Lyndis.

Lyndis nodded as she raised her hand and clasped Florina's. She smiled brightly, not asking about her appearance. Though she knew that her eyes were puffy and pink from the tears. Her cheeks were stained with the dry trail of tears that had rolled down and dripped off her chin. "Let's." She agreed. She stood up and brushed off the stray pieces of dirt and grass.

Artemis leaned against Supply Cart, her arms folded over her chest. She observed the near silent camp, her keen hearing picking up the slight noise Kent and Sain were creating. She bared her teeth in a depreciating, hollow manner. She cleared her expression and replaced it with a calm, thoughtful look. She lifted her head nodded to Kent, who emerged first.

She was not going to lie to herself; she was physically attracted to the Crimson Knight. He only wore his traveling pants and boots. His chest glittered with the sweat, probably from tossing and turning within his fur blanket.

Just as she was about to turn away, the Crimson Knight waved her over. Inwardly surprised, as she mechanically and quickly moved in his direction, she gave him a tentative smile. "How was your evening walk, Lady Artemis?" He questioned his voice low and sleepy. He shook his head, his bright crimson-golden hair whipping through the air.

She smirked and pulled her hood back. "And how would you know my nightly habits, Kent?" She replied with a teasing tone. Artemis raised her left eyebrow and gave a little mock huff.

Kent turned his head away, though there was a small stain of pink upon his cheeks. He turned his head back towards her. "Because you would still be out, or return when Sain and I begin our shifts..." He murmured; his crimson-oaken eyes flashing as he leaned slowly in her direction.

Artemis felt confusion reign throughout her system, keeping her frozen in place. She felt his hot breath fan her right cheek. She slowly turned her head towards the focal point of his breath. "What have we here?" Sain's voice greeted the two. Artemis slowly gyrated on the ball of her foot, to turn her attention to the Forest Knight.

Kent turned, slightly placing Artemis behind him, causing her to look over his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at Sain. "Lady Artemis came to see if were nearly ready to begin our shift." He said, keeping his voice at an even tone. He clenched his right fist, though it was hidden from Sain's view.

Sain rolled his eyes at the severity Kent displayed. He winked at the two. "Well I'm going to go freshen up, before we begin." Just as he turned to walk away from the two. "Oh, Lady Artemis... There is a letter for you in the tent." He said a slight mischievous tone in his voice. "Kent, would you be a pal and get it for her?" He waved at the two before walking away.

Artemis blinked in surprise that_ was it? _Her eyes lifted upwards to see the corner of Kent's eye focused upon her. There was a surprised glimmer. "It seems as if I have a letter." She murmured softly, breathing onto Kent's muscular shoulder. She watched in fascination as his muscles spasm under her controlled breaths of air.

"It seems so." He murmured his lips barely moving. He stepped forward and turned his attention forward.

* * *

_**I'm half tempted to write a lemony-goodness chapter between Desirae and Kent. If, you, meh readers would want to read that, then leave a comment. Otherwise it will be cute fluffiness of interactions between the two. And as I have put on the Pairing, it will be a triangle for Lloyd, Kent and Desirae. :D Thanks for reading the break in the story! ~ Vauss**_

* * *

Kent held his forearm up, to keep the tent flap open for Artemis. He watched as she stepped by him, her bangs concealing her expression and face from his observant eyes. He stepped into the tent and dropped the tent flap, quickly pulling the petite Tactician into his hold. He locked his right hand on his left wrist. He lowered his head, breathing softly into her soft locks. Once he was certain she wasn't going to move away from him, he raised his right hand and pulled her hair behind her neck. He kept his left arm locked on her hips. He placed his lips on the side of her neck, slightly unsure of himself.

Artemis felt her body began to heat, it was an odd feeling. She tilted her head to the left, allowing better access to his gentle explorations. She raised her hand upwards and intertwined her fingers in his hair on the back side of his head. She released a pent up breath of relief.

Kent slowly began trailing butterfly kisses up to the bottom of her jaw line, next to her earlobe. He pulled back slightly and slightly nudged her, hoping she would get the message to turn around. He gave her a soft tentative smile when those hazy silvery orbs looked up to him. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss next to the corner of her lips.

Artemis raised her hands again, wrapping them around Kent's neck. In a small corner of her brain, she was shocked with herself; she hadn't felt this alive in years. She pulled herself up, there in, pulling Kent's head lower. She placed a soft, innocent kiss on his lips. She felt his lips part, only to feel his warm tongue brushing her lips softly. She parted her lips.

Kent delved his tongue into her sweet mouth, a part of his fantasy coming true. He slowly dragged his hand upwards from the middle of her back to the back of her head. He locked her there, excitement rolling through his foggy mind. He felt her tongue caressing his. He pulled back for a slight breath of air, his eyes foggy. With need.

Their eyes flickered between desire and control, though their battle hardened personalities had won this internal battle. Kent rested his forehead against Artemis's, his burgundy eyes slightly regretful, because they both heard Sain's soft footsteps. Kent unwrapped his hands from around her curvaceous body and leaned over to his traveling bag. He pulled out the letter and handed it to her. "What are your plans, for battling the Traitor Lundgren?" He asked his voice still husky from their small interaction.

Artemis blinked, the haziness dissipating from her silvery orbs. The metallic sheen returned, a soft sigh escaping her voice. "There are going to be a few different ways." She said, as if finishing a lengthy conversation. She nodded to him, seeing Sain peak through the tent flap. "Thanks." She smiled softly and looked over to Sain. "Finally back, Sain?" She greeted in a slight teasing tone.

The mock affronted expression on his face, had both the serious Kent and distant Artemmis chuckling. "Why, I thought I'd never hear such offense leave your beautiful lips!?" He exclaimed while placing his right hand over his chest. He laughed and entered the tent, his auburn orbs flickering between their appearances. He gave them a brief nod of understanding, holding the tent open for Artemis to exit.

Once Artemis had left the tent, Kent turned his attention to Sain. A patient expression upon his handsome features; he waved his hand in the air. "Are you going to say anything to anyone?" He inquired, getting directly to the point.

Sain smiled, slightly a sad expression upon his normally happy expression. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and opened them, a serious expression upon his face. "She might be the key to your happiness, my severe companion… Besides I couldn't do that to you, now that I realize how it feels." He vowed to his fellow Knight.

Kent tilted his head to the side, surprise flickering within the depths of his eyes. He blinked a few times, giving the brown haired male a nod of understanding. He could see that Sain wasn't ready to reveal his personal information. He smirked and slipped on his silk shirt that protected him from the abrasiveness of his canvass-cotton over shirt. He then pulled on his long-sleeved canvass-cotton shirt. He picked up his crimson armor, untying one side. He slipped his left arm into one side of the armor. He quickly turned his torso, to knot the leather straps on his right side. He sat upon his cot, pulling out his shin and calve protectors. He tied them quickly, lifting up his forearm protectors last. He tied them on, to see Sain doing the same.

They had both done this, thousands of times, probably thousands more. A look of understanding passed between the two Knights. Sain lifted his Steel Lance and nodded to Kent, after attaching his sword and sheath to his belt.

Kent slipped the Iron Lance into its holder loops on the back of his armor. He lifted up the sheath for his Steel Sword. He strapped the sheath to his belt and pulled out the sword.

Wallace glanced around his eyes flashing in deep thought. How could Eagler have caved in so easily to Lundgren's threats? He shook his massive head in disappointment and regret. He kept his large right forearm draped across his Silver Lance. He looked up to see Artemis drifting amongst the tents, her expression disturbed. He raised his eyebrow, there was something amiss. He glanced around.

Rath appeared from the shadows, his dark forest green eyes flickering between the fire and Wallace. He gave the large, muscular man a greeting nod. He sat down across from the Wandering General. "The Eve Before of Re-Taking Castle Caelin." He murmured quietly.

Wallace, Rath, Kent, Sain, Florina, Artemis and Lyndis turned their heads to the moon. Clouds began to conceal the brightness. A lone howl broke from the throat of a wolf. It sounded hopeful, courageous and victorious.

* * *

Vauss: Sorry it has taken so long. Heh. Writer's Block and a lot of other things.

Legault: Took you long enough. ~Swats at Vauss.~

Harken shakes head: Any ways review and leave comments if you want Lemony-goodness between the innocent fluffiness between Kent and Desirae. Hehe... ~Begans cackling like a mad-man~

Matthew: I think Harken has finally drunken one too many Elixers. ~Shakes head.~


	3. Castle Caelin Battle - Day One

Chapter 2: Day One -Battle of Castle Caelin

* * *

The battle had begun at the break of dawn. _Lyndis' Legion, _battled their way towards Castle Caelin; slowly but surely without a death on their end they had made it to the gates of the Castle. To the trained soldiers of the Legion, it was unsettling that the one who spotted Lundgren was their tactician, Artemis. Her silvery teal eyes narrowed as she raised her hand and pointed her index at the front Watch Tower. "There is the traitor!" Her normally soft and velvety voice bellowed. A glitter of _something _flashed through her normally cool expression. She turned her gaze towards the Legion and turned her whole body. She raised her right hand and pointed towards the four hanging in the back: Rath, Matthew, Kent and Lucius.

"To those of you that wish to flee… Flee now or possibly die with us!" The Legion threw their arms up, stomped their right feet and chanted. An arrow whistled through the air towards the Tactician. To Wallace's trained and experienced eyes, he noticed the whisper of movement by the Tactician. The arrow landed less than an inch away from where her cloak had shifted away from the wind. The Wandering General blinked in wonder. What was the history behind the girl? He shook his head, no time for wandering thoughts in the midst of War.

It was time to take the castle, the main threat to their campaign. Time to storm the fortress; a determined silence took over the group of fighters, warriors, soldiers and magicians. She narrowed her gaze, once her back was facing the Traitor. Kent raised his eyebrows in response. "Rath, Lucius and Matthew!" He called out to the three. "Let's get out of here!" With a wave of his hand, the four disappeared into the shadows.

A loud bellow of laughter sprang into the air from the Watch Tower. "You have Deserters, Fake!" Lundgren's voice roared into the silence. Artemis raised her left hand and barred Lyndis from both speaking and moving forward. "Bring your little army Fake and I will crush them!"

Soldiers began filing out of the main gates. "Soldiers of Lyndis' Legion," Artemis began. "On this day, we begin our battle for Castle Caelin!" She returned her arms to underneath her cloak. "With your dedication and loyalty to Lady Lyndis we shall bring her to her Grandfather's side and her to the THRONE!" Another bellow of chanting rang through the air. She turned her attention to Lyndis. "It is time." Her velvety voice addressed Lyndis as she moved towards the Lady. "Shields forward!" Dorcas and Sain moved towards the front with their makeshift shields on either side of Wallace with his massive shield in the center. "Erk and Wil. Behind them! Florina take to the sky and keep us informed of their whereabouts! Lyndis! You and I behind to keep their backs guarded!" The Legion moved forward in the battle formation that Artemis commanded.

The first clang of metal upon metal screeched through the air as soldiers began crying out their blood lust. "Wil, Erk take out their Archers, Mages and Druids! Sain, Dorcas and Wallace destroy their shields! Lyndis you kill them as I distract them!"

Lyndis' eyes widened in horror for a brief moment; before she remembered her vow of not being seen as weak in front of Artemis. She gripped the Mani Katti tightly, readying herself for the massive slaying of former **loyal **soldiers to her Grandfather.

There! Another questionable ability of the Tactician, Wallace thought with a grimace as he pushed back three more soldiers. His Silver lance gored through another soldier foolish enough to attack him. He could feel the little hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as Erk's magic blazed above him. The sight was impressive, a large and destructive explosion tore through the ranks of soldiers defending a dozen of Druids and Mages. The cries of pain nearly died down.

"There's a Cleric behind the Magicians!" Florina's Pegasus swooped passed them as she informed them. The young Pegasus Knight screamed as a fireball grazed her left side. She rolled off her Pegasus about fifty feet above the ground. Artemis swept through the battle field, expertly avoiding enemy soldiers. She raced towards where Florina was falling. She leapt into the air, her cloak billowing behind her. She caught the young Pegasus Knight and rolled on the ground.

Artemis kept the smaller woman tucked into her grip and stood. She whistled loudly into the air, moving quickly towards their small battalion. The hood on her cloak blew off. Her silvery teal eyes were darkened to a cold metallic shine. She rushed, not once swaying or being deterred from her destination. She ignored the whimpering in her arms, the shaking and the Pegasus screaming above her in rage. Artemis stopped next to Serra. She set her down and whistled again. This time her Pegasus landed and pawed the ground. The Tactician stood in front of the steed. Artemis clicked her tongue then spun on her feet.

"Florina; once you're healed… Get back in the air." Artemis ordered her gaze towards Serra. "Heal her." She could hear the agreement as she raced across the battlefield. It wasn't too bad at the moment, the battle being contained at least one hundred yards away from the Castle itself. Artemis spun gracefully and stopped, her left foot in front of the right. A mass of black exploded where she had just moved from, some of the mass spraying onto her leg. She grimaced for a brief moment as the black droplet ate away her clothing and burnt her skin. The hissing noise was unsettling because there was no other visible reaction from Artemis. She extravagantly flipped her cloak over her shoulders and held her hands up in a defensive position. "Magician." She acknowledged in a clipped tone. Her hair was pulled back with a few locks of hair escaped the bun. With a sweep of her surroundings, her neutral expression disappeared into one of anger for a brief moment. "Surrounding a lowly tactician?" She inquired in a chilling tone

.

"Surrender Tactician," the druid barked at her in arrogance. "We will-" A scream tore through his throat before gurgling. Blood sprayed across the grass in front of her. She could see an arrow pierce through the front of the neck. She raised her eyebrow as the druid fell. In her line of sight there was Wil. She could see a panicked expression on the young Archer's face. She gave him a brief nod as other druids began to surround her. The druids were appearing from the shadows. Her expression became a dark scowl.

"You will die." Artemis spoke coldly. A constricting sensation washed over her being. She could feel herself freeze into place. Her eyes narrowed dangerously though she couldn't move.

The druids began laughing violently. "As if you could kill us, Tactician," his voice was nasally and mocking. He recoiled as if she had stuck him when a growl emitted from her throat. _**Why can't I move?**_ She thought viciously to herself. She could hear the muttering of the pack of druids. _Why? Why can't she move? What's wrong with her? Is she possessed? _Artemis could see them slowly move in a circle around her.

No. No she would not fall now. She inhaled through her nose and closed her eyes. A meditative technique she knew, but how did she learn it? She could feel the constricting sensation began to ebb away from her being. What was this? She could only evade in defense herself. This was odd. She would have to investigate further if she wished to gain control of herself. This was confining and restrictive, this inability to physically defend herself or attack…

She raised her gaze towards the west. A crimson sight she met. The sun was setting, the day had waned...

* * *

~ ~ **Eastern Entrance ~ ~**

The soldiers began filing through the Eastern entrance, spears and steel lances glinting ominously from the torches. Battle cries echoed throughout the hall. This was the hall towards the Armory. _"Take out the Armory. Take out their access to near unlimited weaponry." Artemis spoke in a soft, clipped tone. _With that memory; Rath, Matthew, Kent and Lucius split away from the group. Artemis had ordered the four to stay in the shadows of the mountains and in the brush of the forest to access the Eastern Entrance. Kent had been able to get them into the Castle itself.

His burgundy eyes looked down to his Steel Sword, blood rolling down the steel. He could feel exhaustion rolling through his system. It had taken all day to get to their location, it taxed his emotions. He had to kill soldiers that he trained with, that he had grown close to. They called him traitor, they called him deserter. But they turned on their vows. They were to serve Marquis yet obeyed Lundgren without thought? He could feel the rage coursing through his veins like molten lava. He barely turned his head over his shoulder to see bodies scattered on the stone tiles. He closed his eyes and prayed, to what he didn't know. Kent clenched his free hand and could feel his fist began to shake. He raised his head and glanced at his companions. Rath and his steed Bronze were ready to fight again. The Nomad raised an arrow, notching to the string. The acute twang and replying scream had told him of the fatality. His eyes turned to Matthew. The thief was picking their pockets of silver and gold while he thrust his blade into the opening on their armor. His gaze traveled to Lucius. The bishop leaned onto the wall while reading from his tome. A flash of light nearly blinded the Crimson Knight, yet the light seemed to drain the life away from the enemy soldier.

He had to leave his steed Falco a few corridors down because the horse had been struck by a lance in the shoulder. The wound had been enough to nearly incapacitate Falco. He scowled fiercely. These soldiers knew the bond between a Cavalier and his steed. He watched as three soldiers began to approach him.

He bent over and picked up a broken Steel Lance. It felt alien and a little heavier than his sword. He shuffled backwards to avoid a blind and angry thrust of the lance by the front soldier. He couldn't hear them now. He was focused, they were enemies they broke their Knightly vows. He thrust forward, almost sloppily, and felt the tip of the broken lance scrape across the soldier's armor. He cursed to himself and brought his dominant hand up with his Steel Sword. A sickening noise of the blade going through meat and crunching noise of a bone crumbling underneath force of the blade preceded a decapitated body. The body crumpled in front of him, giving him the advantage of surprise. He jumped forward thrusting the broken lance and sword through their throats. Kent released the lance and allowed the body to drop. He yanked his blade back, blood pouring from the open throat.

Their bodies dropped to the tiles beneath his feet. "At arms," Kent ordered loudly. Some of the remaining soldiers had stayed back, seeing six of their fellow soldiers die within minutes of attacking four people. He could hear Lucius stagger towards him. The small noise of rope being attached to an object signified Rath's dismounting of Bronze. He slightly turned his head to see Rath stand beside him, almost lazily notching and un-notching the arrow. The clinking of coins signified the whereabouts of Matthew, only a few steps behind the Bishop. Almost as if he was helping the slighter man.

The waning sun shooting through some of the high windows signified sunset. Just as the walls and tiles of this great hall, the sunset was an ominous crimson. He raised his sword towards the enemy soldiers. With a simple statement, Kent narrowed his gaze.

"You will die this day."

* * *

Matthew: ~Swoons~ I am epic!

Kent: Am I really that serious? ~scratches the side of his head~

Sain: Of course! ~Claps Kent on the back~

Vauss: ~Cough~ Yeah…


End file.
